


The Sting of a Tattoo Gun

by farinajpg



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Needles, Phobias, Separations, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farinajpg/pseuds/farinajpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in post-MCR era - Gerard finally kicks his phobia of needles and decides to get a tattoo. The only person he wants to do it, though, is Frank whom the last time he spoke with, was less than keen on talking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sting of a Tattoo Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first writing piece so my apologies if it didn't turn out as well as I anticipated. I wrote this at like, 3 AM and I was tired out of my mind, and also, I didn't have much to go because i basically thought of the idea while i was in the shower and I thought "Hey, why not write it out." And so I did haha. Also, I'm not sure if my grammar and stuff is correct because A) I'm not good with that. B) I didn't have an editor. C) I wrote this late at night. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it ! I'd really appreciate advice telling me how to improve for next time. Thanks :)  
> \- Farina

Frank’s phone lit up on his nightstand but he couldn’t be bothered to check it, anyway. It was 3 AM and whoever was calling would have to wait until tomorrow because as of right now, he was exhausted. Frank got approximately 3 peaceful minutes of sleep before his phone started buzzing again, and this time he was utterly annoyed. Without checking the caller I.D., he answered the call.  
“Jesus, don’t you know what time it is? I’m trying to sleep here” Frank slurred out a barely legible statement, hoping it would suffice.  
“Frank? Oh! I’m so sorry I forgot about the time difference, it’s only midnight. Sorry to wake you.” Replied the person on the other end.  
If you were to use a stopwatch to time how long it took Frank to recognize the voice on the other end, the screen would read exactly 9.6 seconds. All the while there was a chorus of “Frank? Are you still there?” streaming out of his phone’s speaker.  
“Gerard? Is that you? I haven’t heard from you in forever, basically. Why are you calling so late?” Frank tried to comprehend.  
Meanwhile, Frank laid back down, closed his eyes, and began to rub small circles into his temples. This was too long of a conversation for so late in the night, which Frank thought was weird, because he’s used to staying up all hours of the night working on projects.  
“Yeah, Frankie, it’s me. And basically I wanted to ask if you’re free tomorrow? Because I want to see you, I’ll be in Jersey by noon.” Frank could not believe his ears, he and Gerard had barely spoken since MCR broke up. Why would he be calling him at 3 AM asking to see him?  
“Yeah, I am. May I ask the reason?” Hopefully this will clear up his confusion.  
“Well I was thinking of getting a tattoo and I thought you’d be the best person to come to.” Frank opened his eyes with such speed, it could rival sound. That was the last thing on Earth he’d expected to ever hear come out of Gerard Way’s mouth, and he has heard quite some things in his day.

 

Gerard and Frank met over coffee to discuss the design Gerard wanted and if he was absolutely sure he’d go through with this.  
“I mean, I flew all the way out here, didn’t I? Of course I’m going to go through with it.” Frank still wasn’t convinced. He knows how serious Gerard’s needle phobia is, hey, it’s not like he met the guy yesterday.  
“Well okay, and you have your design ready? And you’re totally sure you want me to do it and not some professional?” As much as he hates to admit it, Frank was almost certain Gerard was going to flop on him, so he didn’t take it seriously. But in 5 short hours when they were sat in Frank’s basement -after Gerard had said hi to Jamia and commented on how big the kids were getting, of course- equipment all set up, and a shaking Gerard sat on the sofa, Frank was starting to believe this was going to happen. He couldn’t understand why now of all times, but he was hoping to figure that out. He couldn’t understand why Gerard specifically asked him to do it, and he hadn’t even seen the design yet for crying out loud.  
“Okay here is the design,” Gerard said as he handed Frank the design.  
“It’s pretty intricate, ya know? I drew it myself. I guess the past 12 years in the band will always be a part of me, and I never want to forget it.”  
Now Frank has a few band related tattoos himself, but he has never seen one so deep, so beautiful, so well drawn before. He stared in awe.  
“Wow Gerard, this is amazing. You really are talented, you know that?”  
He only got a shrug and Gerard’s signature crooked half-smile. He traced the tattoo over and peeled off the backing, it fit right on Gerard’s shoulder, right where he wanted it. The tattoo gun was about to make contact with Gerard’s skin when Frank heard a strangled “Wait!” He knew this was going to happen, he anticipated it. Gerard shifted in his chair while Frank went to get him a bottle of water. Gerard continued to chew on his lip and run his hands through his hair -all tell-tale signs of a stressed Gerard, Frank knew all too well.  
“What does it feel like, will it hurt a lot?” came a soft whisper from the sofa. Let’s get things straight, Frank and Gerard had drifted apart ever since the break up of the band, so you couldn’t exactly call them friends, but here was Frank, sitting with a currently lemon-blonde Gerard, ready to comfort the potential nervous wreck.  
“Well the pain is different for everyone, but it isn’t too bad. Just don’t think about it,” Frank began to explain, “here, why don’t we talk about what you’ve been up to? I read all about your new music, and your single Action Cat, and that you’re playing at Reading and Leeds? That’s really amazing, I’m glad to see you’re doing so well as a solo artist.” And with that, the tattoo gun made its first contact with Gerard’s skin, which instinctively, made him flinch and chew on his lip even more.  
“Yeah, I’m at a good spot right now, how about you Frankie? With your tour and album and all that, must be exciting!”  
Throughout the entire visit, Gerard had been calling him Frankie. It only made Frank feel even more uncomfortable because he hasn’t heard Gerard call him that since they were band mates.  
“Yeah it is, but it’s also really nerve-wracking being up there all by myself.”  
Gerard hummed knowingly. The two sat there for 2 hours more in silence, mostly because Frank needed to concentrate, and Gerard was contemplating Frank and his friendship, and where it stood. Finally after 3 hours of crippling anxiety on Gerard’s part, and extreme tension on Frank’s, the tattoo was finished. After all those years and Twitter Q’s & A’s confirming he was too scared to get inked, Gerard Way had finally done it. He loved it, it was everything he had hoped for and more. Frank was glad to see that Gerard was pleased with it, but even happier that this ordeal was over and he could bid Gerard on his way. He honestly thought that their friendship had died, that those 11 years meant nothing and it was all forgotten. That mentality did not prepare Frank for what Gerard had said next. From in front of the stand up mirror, barely audible, Gerard said “I really miss you, Frankie.” If Frank hadn’t been listening, he wouldn’t have heard it, but he did, and he froze up instantly. He didn’t know whether to reply or ignore it, before he could decide though, Gerard was asking his questions on how to clean his tattoo and how long it will take to heal. Frank shook himself out of his thoughts and told everything Gerard needed to know on tattoo care, then he offered him a drink and something to eat, which Gerard rejected saying how it was late and he really should get going. The tension in the air grew thick with swarming thoughts and unsaid words while the two men walked to the front door. There was an unspoken realization between the two, it was now or never. As Gerard gave him an awkward half-hug, Frank blurted out  
“I miss you too, Gee. A lot. I miss how we used to be.”  
And that was all it took.


End file.
